


Odd Ones Out

by acearoawkward



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack Fic, No pairing - Freeform, fic competition, shamballa is modern day japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acearoawkward/pseuds/acearoawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida is at the local laundromat waiting for his clothes to be washed and dried when two very odd characters come in. What kind of people don't know how to use a washer and drier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Ones Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic created from a fanfic generator I made for a friend. We're having a fanfiction contest so please if this idea sucks, it's all I could do with the prompt I had to work with. I hope you like it but if you don't... it is a little ridiculous. XD
> 
> My fic partner is Severely_Cracked! If you're interested in following our competition (which will update every Sunday!) feel free to give her a subscribe. You never know what crap we'll have to write next.

A low rumble filled the room, keeping it at a low, welcoming level of noise. Uryu Ishida sat in one of the many hard plastic chairs, a book cracked open in front of him. Water and articles of clothing sloshed around a few feet away, an empty laundry basket at his feet. He turned a page, absently, and he glanced up as the door flew open, the bell ringing loudly.

Two boys about his age strolled in, carrying a basket of odd-looking laundry (not that Ishida was in any place to judge), and chattering among themselves. “So, this is a laundromat? I really wish she'd come with us, I really don't know what I'm doing here...” The taller one, with blonde hair and yellow eyes, was looking around baffled. “I guess we just put our laundry in these machines. That one has laundry in it so let's try this one.”

Ishida looked back down at his book, deciding to let the two odd guys figure out what they were doing. He read in silence a few minutes before yelling cut into his attention.

The younger one, with darker blonde hair and brown eyes, waved his arms. “No, big brother, it's still not working! You must be doing it wrong!”

“I'm doing the best I can! I don't know how to make it work, Al!” The older one retorted.

“... Excuse me,” Ishida cut in gently, hoping to quiet the two of them down. “Do you need help?”

They exchanged a glance. “Th-that'd be great,” the older one admitted. Ishida walked over, placing some change into the machine, turning it on. The two blondes appeared to be impressed as it began filling with water.

“You have to pay money to make it work?” Al proclaimed. “That's incredible! Look, Ed, it's working!”

Edward peered into the machine. “Wow... Thanks for your help. We never would have figured that out.”

“So... exactly what place do you come from that doesn't have washing machines?” Ishida questioned. The two of them exchanged a glance. “Say no more...” Ishida raised his hand. He understood that look all too well. Somehow it was complicated... Interesting. He backed up, taking a seat in his chair again, picking up his book.

“So, what's your name? I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little bro, Alphonse Elric!”

“My name is Uryu Ishida... It's a pleasure.” Ishida bowed his head, opening his book again.

“That's a really unique name,” Alphonse said, brightly.

Ishida had already retreated back into his book. Ed and Al exchanged a glance between them and ambled off to look around the rest of the building. “Check it out, Al, it's a lost and found box,” Ed called. “There's some weird stuff in here. A plastic duck?” he frowned.

“What? No way!” Al ran over and they were investigating the contents of the box. Ed squeezed the rubber duck and it squeaked.

“It makes noise!” Al said, excitedly. He snatched it away and squeaked it a few times. Ishida looked up, annoyed, before turning back to his book. Al squeaked it in Ed's ear and he yelped.

“Al, cut it out!”

Al continued to squeak it until he and Ed got into a fight over the rubber duck, leaving Ishida to stare blankly at them. T _hey're certainly noisy enough, aren't they?_

“Cut... it... out!” Ed knocked Al on the head and tossed the rubber duck back into the box. He caught Ishida staring at them and he winced. “S-sorry about that.”

Ishida paused. “Please, just try to be a bit quieter?”

“Sorry.” Ed hauled Al across the laundromat. Ishida sighed and looked back down at his book again.

A while later, after Ishida had moved his clothes to the drier, he glanced up to spot them transporting their clothes to an open drier. They spent a few minutes baffling over how to work it before finally managing to make it work by pooling the change between them. Ishida glanced back down at his book, relieved at the silence in the room.

He heard them making a ruckus again and he glanced up to see Ed holding something of Al's- appeared to be a sweater -and the younger boy chasing him. Al had shed his coat and Ishida was puzzled to see that Ed appeared to have a prosthetic arm. _These two are very odd..._ He mulled. Ed stumbled and Al grabbed the sweater and yanked. The sweater ripped between them and Al looked devestated.

“Brother! You made me rip my sweater!”

“Eh, that's okay, I'll just use a little alchemy to fix it,” Ed was rubbing his hands together.

“You know you can't do that! It doesn't work here!”

“Oh! Crap!” Ed's eyes widened. “I forgot. I'm so sorry, Al...”

“... It's fine, but you owe me a new one.” Al nodded. Ed nodded too.

_What? Alchemy? That dying science? These two are really... odd..._ Ishida watched them as they checked on their clothes, before they loaded them up.  _It's likely I'll see them again... I'll just have to keep an eye on them._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to my tumblr here! Come tell me how shitty my work is or whatever. :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/acearoawkward)


End file.
